As shown in FIG. 1, an electronic cigarette in the prior art comprises a battery component 2′, an atomization assembly 3′, an oil storage assembly 4′, in the prior art, the battery component 2′ is connected with the atomization assembly 3′ by threading, the oil storage assembly 4′ is connected with the atomization assembly 3′ by threading as well, an air inlet 1′ is defined on the oil storage assembly 4′ and is communicated with a smoke passage to discharge smoke. When using, a battery of the battery component 2′ supplies an electrical power to a heating coil inside the atomization assembly 3′, so that the heating coil can generate heat to heat and atomize cigarette oil in the oil storage assembly 4′, thus the smoke which is inhaled by users can be produced.
In the prior art, the oil storage assembly mainly includes two types, one of them is an oil storage cotton while the other is an oil storage bottle. The oil storage cotton is made of a loose and porous materials such as foam, and the oil storage cotton stores the cigarette oil by a means of adsorption. As the oil storage cotton is soft, it is convenient to be installed and sealed inside the atomization assembly 3′, and will not be damaged by a collision and a vibration from an external environment. However, an amount of the cigarette oil which is stored by the oil storage cotton is generally small, and it is difficult to maintain a need for using the electronic cigarette in a continuous long time. Further, as the oil storage cotton is needed to be sealed inside the atomization assembly 3′ to prevent a volatilization of the cigarette oil, after exhausting the cigarette oil which is absorbed by the oil storage cotton, an outer casing of the atomization assembly 3′ should be opened to add cigarette oil to the oil storage cotton or change the oil storage cotton, this operation is complicated, thus, the oil storage bottle is generally applied for the oil storage assembly, nevertheless, in the prior art, the oil storage bottle contains following defects:
1). The oil storage bottle is generally made of glass, and detachably installed outside the atomization assembly 3′ by plugging, screwing etc. Compared with the oil storage cotton, a capacity of the oil storage bottle is greater, and only need to remove the oil storage bottle when filling the cigarette oil or changing the oil storage bottle, it is no need to open the outer casing of the atomization assembly 3′, thus the operation is simple. However, the oil storage bottle is easy to be broken when suffering a collision and a vibration from an external environment.
2). As in the prior art, the oil storage bottle is installed at an end close to mouth, and the oil storage bottle is defined in the smoke passage, thus, the cigarette oil in the oil storage bottle is easy to leak to the smoke passage, resulting a problem that the cigarette oil is inhaled by users before atomizing; during smoking, a mouth holds on the oil storage bottle, different volumes of the cigarette oil are outputted to the atomization assembly 3′ as the oil storage bottle is held by different holding force, leading to an unstable amount of smoke, and it is easy to cause a leakage of the cigarette oil; besides, as the battery component 2′ and the atomization assembly 3′ are heavy, under an action of gravity of both the battery component 2′ and the atomization assembly 3′, gaps due to bending deformation are easy to happen at a connection point of the oil storage bottle and the atomization assembly 3′, thus, it is easy to cause leaked cigarette oil, and users are easy to inhale the leaked cigarette oil.
Therefore, defects are existed in the prior art, and needed to be improved.